Titan Trouble
by mystery writer5775
Summary: When Danny and Valerie are forced to leave Amity Park they wind up in Jump City and join the Titan's. But what happens when the past starts to call them back?
1. Chapter 1

**First off, this story is finished. Updates will be regular. This is actually one of the first fics I ever started writing and I just finished it so Iwill be updating under two circumstances. Either in exactly seven days or when I get ten reviews. But again, for sure I will update every seven days. I hope that you guys enjoy this because as I have written it I've had a lot of fun. Especially this version. Because this fic was written, rewritten, and then changed again. But this is actually the fic my other TTDP crossover, Cousin, was originally based on. I never thought I'd finish it so I do hope you guys enjoy it. **

**Don't own TT or DP**

Danny scowled as he ducked under an ecto blast, Vlad laughing evilly.

Raven came up besides him and her eyes glowed black "Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" she cried. Black energy shot at Vlad who simply went intangible. Danny looked around. The only ones still standing were him, Raven, Valerie, Maddie, and surprisingly Lancer. He shivered in fear as Vlad duplicated, several Vlad's spreading out with ecto blasts forming in their hands.

Quickly Danny and Raven made a shield, barely blocking the attack. Sweat slowly dripped down off of Danny's forehead as his power slowly diminished. Blood trickled down his side and looking around he saw everyone else was in just as bad of shape. He felt despair and a tear rolled down his cheek, mingling with the sweat. Vlad was just to strong, even after all of the training.

Suddenly his strength slipped as the shield fell as he went down to one knee, his breathing harsh. He looked up, glaring as Vlad approached him, a pitiful look in his eyes. Around him the others were unable to do anything but watch in fear.

He saw Starfire rise weakly from where she had fallen and try to create a star blast before falling once more to the ground, down and out for the count. As Vlad approached Danny looked around once more at all of his friends and family. Every single one of them had gotten together to help fight.

He looked at Valerie, brave and strong but still so unsure. His mother, her form broken as she wept quietly over her husbands still form. Many people lay around but Danny was unsure on if they had survived or not. He looked nearby and saw Robin and he sighed. He'd worked so hard to gain his trust but now he was failing him. Danny shivered again, the feeling of despair nearly overwhelming him. Tears were now pouring down his face, mingling with sweat as his body trembled with exertion.

Slowly he stood on his feet. It felt as though he were trying to lift the whole Titans tower. Gravity fought against him and after just two seconds it won, pulling him to the ground. Danny couldn't help but look at Vlad darkly, silently cursing him as his strength slowly diminished.

For a moment though Danny paused, his mind going back. They say that right before your life ends you see flashbacks of your past. But this was not just a flashback. Danny couldn't help but see every single detail that lead him to this. Every single detail as the man in front slowly ruined his life. Sure for a moment it had been peaceful but with Vlad around it never lasted.

Unconsciously Danny tried to find his last bit of reserve energy, rising to his feet but even as that he couldn't help but still remember….what had caused this…


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter here. Also it's all set up. There are eight chapters total for me to post. And my deal still stands, I will post at either ten reviews or next saterday. Hope you enjoy!**

**Don't own DP or TT**

Danny sighed as his ghost sense went off. He shot Sam and Tucker an apologetic look "Sorry guys, ghost trouble" he said.

Sam smiled "Go do your thing" she said.

For you see, Danny wasn't just Danny Fenton, teen geek. He was also Danny Phantom, ghost hero extraordinaire. He smiled at his best friend and secret crush before nodding and standing "Going ghost!" he cried, two rings appearing around his waist to turn him into his ghost half.

Instantly he turned intangible, soaring upwards through the roof and scanning for the ghost in question. Quickly he spotted the guilty ghost. He smirked "Skulker. This should be over in time to catch the trailers" he said, referring to the movie they had been about to watch at Sam's.

Danny quietly formed an ecto blast in his hands before launching it forward, nailing Skulker. Skulker smirked, turning to him "About time" he said.

Danny smiled confidently "Yeah, about time for you to get your butt kicked" he said.

Skulker only smiled wider "Got that right ghost!" a voice shouted.

Danny groaned, turning as Valerie came up by him "Don't you have anything better to do than attack me?" he asked.

Valerie smirked "Actually I'm giving you benefit of the doubt, so are we going to beat this guy?" she commented.

Danny blinked in surprise before nodding. They turned to Skulker but froze in surprise. No longer was he alone but now he was accompanied by six other ghosts "What's going on?" Danny asked in confusion.

Skulker smirked "Easy, Plasmius has an order. You and the Red Huntress are to leave town" he said.

Danny snorted "Or what? He'll create a useless clone? Or will he hit on my mom again?" he asked sarcastically.

One of the ghosts moved forward, a dark smile on his face "He will reveal who you are" he said, raising a glowing blue hand.

Instantly pain flashed through Danny and he could feel his power draining rapidly, and a strange desire to turn back was slowly building. He was only vaguely aware of an unearthly scream that he later realized was himself. But as suddenly as it started it stopped. For a moment he felt suspended in air before he began falling. Air rushed through his hair but he couldn't find the strength to stop. But the sensation stopped as he felt someone grab him. Looking up he saw Valerie holding him carefully, her face a mixture of concern and disgust. Danny groaned, struggling to take to the skies "What does Vlad want?" she asked.

The ghost smiled broader "You gone. We'll give you five seconds" he said. Instantly Danny and Valerie exchanged fearful glances before nodding, both turning tail and flying. Danny scowled, Vlad was so dead for this.

Line break

To say Danny felt tired was an understatement. So it was only understandable when he began to doze off in mid flight. The only thing that broke him out of his daze was Valerie shouting in alarm as one of her jets suddenly conked out "Valerie!" Danny shouted, diving down to help.

Valerie scowled, quickly blasting at him before typing in something on the key board on her arm. Instantly the jet kicked back on and she leveled out "Stay away from me" she growled.

Danny snorted "Do I have a choice? Besides, we still have those ghosts on our tail!" he shouted angrily.

Dealing with her snappy attitude for three straight days with non stop flight was really starting to get to him. His eyes were drooping and more than once he found himself lowering. He groaned, trying to shake off his exhaustion. He looked over at Valerie and felt a twinge of envy. She was asleep on her board, just a mild doze but it was better than he could get. Her board was tracked into his signature. Though to be honest he was surprise she trusted him that much. He sighed wearily, risking a look behind his shoulder. Nothing. But his ghost sense repeatedly going off told him otherwise. He groaned quietly, his head aching.

Unfortunately the groan roused Valerie who looked around wearily "What's going on?" she asked.

Danny shook his head, a migraine building along with the exhaustion "Everything's fine" he said wearily.

Despite herself Valerie looked at Danny in concern "You okay Phantom?" she asked.

Danny shot her a glare "Why do you care?" he asked.

Valerie sighed "Because as much as I want to hate you…I can't help but trust you" she said.

For a moment they were silent "I went back…after we saved Danielle" she said quietly.

Danny's eyes widened in alarm but he remained silent "I heard someone ranting and I thought it was Plasmius so I hid behind some ruined machinery and watched. I saw Masters turn into Plasmius. And if he's the bad guy and has had me going after you and Danni…" she trailed off.

Danny sighed "He blackmailed me into not telling anyone. He's got a secret against me that's just as big" he said emotionlessly.

Suddenly his vision failed for a moment and he gasped, quickly shaking his head "Phantom?" Valerie asked in concern as he shook his head, regaining his sight.

Danny blinked tiredly, rubbing his eyes to try and force himself to stay awake "I'm not sure how much longer I can keep this up" he said.

Valerie nodded "I know. My jet is running on reserve power and it's almost empty. Maybe we can hide in that city up ahead?" she asked.

Danny blinked "City?" he asked. He looked ahead and indeed there was a city there.

He groaned "But they'll be able to track us still. Your suit gives off a small ecto signature because of the ghost who gave it to you and me…" he trailed off hopelessly.

Valerie sighed "Shame your not like Masters. My ghost sensors never picked him up in his human form" she said sadly.

Danny halted for a moment before continuing with his flight "Seriously!?" he asked. He had figured that at least some of the energy had shown through.

Valerie nodded unsurely and Danny shouted in victory "Okay. I know I'm totally blowing my secret by doing this but we need rest. Lets hurry and get into that city" he said.

Valerie gasped "Secret…are you like Masters?" she asked in shock. Danny nodded curtly and picked up the pace, Valerie quickly following. However before they could quite get to the city a blast hit Danny.

He shouted in pain, rolling in the air "Phantom!" he heard Valerie shout.

Shaking his head he looked and saw a young teen girl with red hair and bright green eyes. He scowled however at the sight of her glowing green fist. He went to attack but instantly she was backed up by a boy in a mask and cape, a green boy, a guy who looked half metal, and a girl in a violet cloak. Danny scowled as Valerie got to his side "We don't have time with this. They aren't the ghosts but if we fight them then we will be overtaken before we can hide" Valerie hissed.

Danny nodded wearily, his eyes threatening to droop again "I know" he whispered. However before either party could do anything Danny was struck again and he cried out in pain as a razor tore through his side. He felt Valerie grab him and he looked up fearfully at the seven ghosts who had finally caught up to them, Skulker in the lead.

Danny bit his lip, struggling to float next to Valerie "What do you want from us? We've left Amity like you asked" he said fearfully.

Skulker smiled evilly, his gaze shooting to the wary teens who watched tensely, ready to fight "Well whelp. Now that the young Miss Grey knows about Vlad's status he has ordered her to be destroyed. Your just an added bonus that he is getting out of the way" he said.

Danny yawned, his voice braver than he felt "Yeah, yeah. Heard the story a million times. But we left Amity so what more can you want?" he asked sharply. One of the ghosts approached and Danny felt fear run through him.

It was the ghost who had almost succeeded in making Danny transform "Well. It's quite simple. With you two out of the way there won't be any ghost hunters left that can stop us" he said.

Danny scowled "What about the Fenton's?" he asked.

Skulker snorted "They couldn't even figure out they were housing Danny Phantom so what makes you think they'll help?" he asked.

Valerie looked at Danny in shock "What!? But I…and Danny….and…what's going on" she demanded.

Danny winced but ignored her "Well since you guys insist. I think you've overstayed your welcome" he said angrily, desperately drawing up his last remaining strength.

He could feel blood trickling down his side and his head began to get woozy as he moved in between the teens and Valerie to face the ghosts "Everybody, cover your ears" he said, his voice calm.

He then took a deep breath and began screaming, the wail ripping through the air to toss the ghosts back. But he kept at it, focusing every single ounce of energy he had. He could feel the rings form around his waist but ignored them. This was their only chance to get free. Valerie however gasped as the rings appeared. Already she was shocked at the power being put into the attack. Instantly she knew, she really _couldn't_ trust Phantom. With that power he could easily destroy the whole city in a heart beat. But then the rings began moving along his body and Valerie gasped as Danny Fenton continued the wail for a few moments before it stopped.

As soon as it stopped he groaned, instantly falling towards the ground "Danny!" Valerie shrieked, swooping forward to catch him.

Fearfully she looked for the ghosts as she held him before shifting him to her back and taking off towards the ground. Quickly landing and lowering the barely conscious teen to the ground. Danny groaned, his heart beating as though he had just run a fifty mile relay race.

Valerie bit her lip "Is he okay?" a voice asked. Quickly she turned to the teens who looked at them in worry. Valerie quickly assessed their stances, determining they weren't a threat.

She then turned to Danny who looked at her through half open eyes "Val…" he whispered.

He then shivered and his fingers twitched, drawing Valerie's attention to the gash in his side "Your hurt…" she breathed.

Instantly panic crossed her face "We need to get you to the hospital" she said.

Despite how weak he felt Danny was still able to shake his head "No Hospitals" he said weakly.

Valerie sighed "Then where?' she asked.

Danny remained silent "We have a place we can go. And we have a medical bay" the boy in the cape said.

Valerie raised an eyebrow "And who are you?" she asked icily.

The boy frowned "We're the Teen Titan's" he said.

Valerie gasped, looking around in a new light "We flew all the way to _Jump City_? Wow" she breathed.

Danny however struggled to sit up "We'll go but only if it's fine with you. But we may have to leave before those goons come back" he said.

The boy in the cape nodded "Come on, we have transportation" he said.

The robotic guy however went in between them and the car "Oh no, we are not getting blood all over my baby. That stuff never comes off!" he whined.

Valerie sighed "I can fly him. It'll probably be faster that way" she said.

The boy in the cape nodded "Okay, you follow Starfire and Raven. Cyborg, Beastboy, your with me" he said.

Cyborg nodded "Kay Robin" he said.

Instantly Valerie kicked her feet together and the board came out. She then carefully hoisted Danny on her back before taking to the sky, following behind Starfire and Raven. She bit her lip, seeing her power meters lowering. Hopefully they got there soon because she was worried that maybe they wouldn't be able to make it in time. She carefully switched her eyes between the two girls in front of her and her power supply. She could feel Danny shift slightly on her back and felt worried. Suddenly her jet conked out, the reserve power finally hitting zero. Valerie screamed in alarm as they began falling, her board vanishing. She was surprise when two cold hands grabbed her, holding her in the sky.

In surprise she looked at Danny's pained expression "I got you" he muttered faintly, taking off quickly to catch up with the girls who looked at him in worry.

"If you want, we can help you" Starfire said.

Danny shook his head, spotting the tower close by "I can make it" he muttered.

They picked up their speed, making it to the tower at the same time as the others. Quickly Cyborg let them in and as soon as Danny touched down he collapsed, Valerie barely catching him. Quickly Robin motioned for them up a flight of stairs to a small medical bay.

Valerie raised an eyebrow as she laid Danny on a bed "Why do you guys need a medical bay? I've never heard of the Teen Titan's getting hurt" she commented.

Danny snorted quietly "And nobody has heard of Danny Phantom getting injured" he muttered sarcastically.

Valerie looked at him in surprise "You've been injured?" she asked.

Danny coughed and a blush rose to Valerie's face "I mean before" she said.

Danny nodded "Plenty of times" he said.

Valerie then looked at his now completely red side "We should get that bandaged" she said, hesitating before looking at the Titan's "Anyone of you know how? I've never had a need to learn" she said sheepishly.

Danny sighed, weakly lifting his arm as a greenish glow surrounded it. He carefully pressed it against his side and it appeared as though the blood were sucking up into him as the wound slowly vanished. Valerie watched with wide eyes before gasping as Danny's wound vanished and the hand fell to his side as he became limp.

Valerie was instantly at his side "Danny are you okay?" she asked.

Danny nodded feebly "Tired…" he muttered, finally accepting the blackness.

**Before you ask. Valerie just saw the guy who she loves falling from the sky. Her mind immediately flipped from 'hey it's the ghost boy I hate' to 'oh no, Danny!'. However...give her some time to think and she will be more in character. **


	3. Chapter 3

**First off to answer the reviews. For one, this fic is finished. It has eight chapters total that will be posted. I will either post after a week has passed from my last update or if I recieve ten reviews. My thoughts behind it are that way I can get a gauge on what kinds of things my readers like and it helps me out for other fics I've read. And I'll be honest. It's the only thing stopping me from posting multiple chapters at once so I do this on all fics I have multiple chapters ready. that way it helps me to span the chapters out while giving an opurtunity to post quicker. Second, this will be Danny/Valerie. Admitably in the original that I started writing about seven years ago it was Danny/Raven but the final result is Danny/Valerie. I hope that clears up any questions any one has. But again, I will be updating again next saterday. I hate the writers who hold the story hostage for reviews. I think my way is a lot nicer. :)**

**Don't own TT or DP**

Danny's vision was blurry as he first opened his eyes. All he could see was a green shape on one side and a reddish shape "Hey! I think he's waking up!" a voice shouted distantly.

Danny blinked, groaning as he tried shifting. Suddenly the memories hit him like bricks and he gasped, sitting upright and panting. Instantly he took note of the five teens surrounding him and he scowled, jumping up and into a fighting stance. Unfortunately his legs were still weak and he crumbled to the ground "Easy Fenton" a voice said darkly.

Surprised Danny turned towards where Valerie twirled her gun threateningly. Danny raised an eyebrow "You okay Val?" he asked.

She snorted "You okay Val?" she mocked.

She shot him a glare "I'll be okay when your gone" she said.

Danny gazed at her in surprise as she turned, leaving. Talk about sudden mood swings, Danny thought. Instantly somebody grabbed his arms, hauling him to his feet and keeping his hands held. Panic rose in Danny as he struggled to get free "Don't even try it. We know you're the bad guy. That girl, Valerie, told us" Robin said.

Hurt crossed Danny's face "She thinks I'm the bad guy again? But I saved her! Multiple times!" he ranted.

He then sighed dejectedly, turning his wrists intangible to break out of a startled Robin's grip. He looked towards the ceiling sadly "Why won't she just trust me?" he asked sadly.

He then scowled and quickly turned intangible, shooting through the halls and trying to find Valerie. After about an hour the search appeared pointless. Suddenly an idea struck and he smiled, moving upwards and phasing through the roof. He was instantly struck with success at seeing Valerie standing on the roof. Carefully he approached her, gently touching her shoulder causing her to turn to him, her face dark. Danny looked questioningly as Valerie backed off "What's wrong Val?" he asked.

She shot him a glare "My problem? Take a guess Phantom. Or should I call you Fenton?" she asked icily.

Danny raised an eyebrow "What's with the sudden hostility?" he asked.

Valerie closed her eyes, turning away "You lied to me like Masters did. We dated and you didn't tell me" she said, betrayal lancing her voice.

Danny looked down "I wanted to tell you. I tried to but you just kept getting madder. It seemed like the closer you got to Fenton…the farther you got from Phantom" he revealed.

He then sighed, closing his eyes as he lowered his head "My parents don't know either" he said quietly.

Once more anger flashed through Valerie's eyes "And you told my father. Maybe I should tell your parents" she said darkly.

To her surprise honest fear crossed in Danny's eyes "Val. Your dad accepted you right?" he asked.

Valerie nodded "My parents are ghosts hunters who want to kill half of me. I told your dad your secret to protect you from getting yourself killed but if my parents were to find out…they'll kill me" he whispered, his voice pained.

Valerie looked away "I forgot…your parents are ghost hunters" she said.

Danny nodded "But I do have three people who know" he said.

Valerie looked at him expectantly "Sam, Tucker, and my sister" he told her.

Valerie nodded "Makes sense, but why your sister? Isn't she a bit overprotective?" she asked.

Danny chuckled "She found out on her own" he said.

Valerie looked down "Why did you want to date me?" she asked, hurt.

Danny smiled lightly "Well, at first I thought you were just a stubborn girl who would always hate both sides of me. And at first…I thought I hated you. But then I found out about your other job and how I had just pushed you aside that day and it helped me realize…you had a life too. And then during the thing with Pariah Dark when you hid me from Dash…I just started to see that maybe…you weren't all that bad. And after getting to know you I found that instead of hating you…I liked you, a lot" he said.

Valerie blushed, looking down "At first I thought Phantom was out to ruin my life. But then when Skulker kidnapped us…it helped me to realize that maybe, just maybe you weren't the bad guy. And even though I still hunted you I respected you and grew to enjoy having you around because the ghosts seemed to follow you and it always gave me a purpose. A sense that I was still a somebody" she said.

Danny looked down at the water "Val, you'll always be a somebody. You can always throw away your suit and just live a normal life. But me…I'm just a half ghost freak. I've tried to get rid of my powers but it never works out" he said, sadness in his voice.

That caught Valerie by surprise "You've tried to get rid of your ghost powers?" she asked.

Danny looked down "I've only managed to get rid of them twice. Once on purpose and once on accident. Both times didn't last too long" he said bitterly.

Valerie looked at him in surprise "I never realized you didn't like this" she said.

Danny snorted "That's an understatement. But Danny Phantom is just to important to go missing. I just can't stop protecting everyone. With my being half ghost and half human I have the ability to fight and I can't not use it" he said.

Valerie looked down "I've always just embraced it. I've never realized that others doing it might not have wanted it. I always had a choice but I never considered the ghosts" she said.

Danny shrugged "To be honest, the only ones you see are the bad ones. Most of them just stay in the ghost zone" he explained.

Valerie nodded absently before looking at the sky "It's getting late, the Titan's will be wondering where you are and if you've destroyed the town yet" she said quietly.

Danny snorted "So what exactly did you tell them?" he asked.

Valerie looked out towards the water "That your just an evil creep who takes fun in destroying lives" she said sheepishly.

Danny sighed "So I'd better get ready to be captured" he said in defeat.

Valerie chuckled in response.

Line break

Robin typed furiously on the computer, trying to pick up any sense of a threat but so far he couldn't get anything. Finally he sighed, if Phantom was still around he was obviously hiding "So then Dash screams like a little girl about how he doesn't do puny" a voice said.

Startled Robin turned to where Valerie was helping Danny in the room, both with smiles on their faces as Danny finished the tale. Valerie laughed "Wow, who would have thought the school bully would be scared of being small? And I agree, he has definitely been watching to many cartoons. Cheese sofas? And to think I use to idol them" Valerie commented in a mixture of laughter and self wonder.

Danny smiled "Well for one Dash makes an impressive foot ball player. He doesn't even have his brains anymore because he's been nailed so much! Or maybe he was born that way" he joked.

Valerie laughed and Robin caught sight of Beast Boy's eyes that were somehow in the shape of hearts. Robin cleared his throat and the two looked at him in surprise. Danny sighed, the happiness instantly deflating as Valerie helped him sit on the couch "So…what do we do now?" he asked the leader calmly.

Robin scowled "Your evil and so we have to put you behind bars" he said.

Danny raised an eyebrow, leaning forward "And what if I wasn't evil, just…misunderstood?" he asked.

Robin glared at him "You destroy things for fun" he bit back.

Raven snorted "So does Beast Boy but you don't declare him evil" she commented blankly.

Danny laughed at that, smiling At Raven "Let me guess, mischievous prankster who usually goes to far?" he asked her.

Raven raised an eyebrow "You have experience?" she asked.

Danny nodded "Yep. As a ghost hunter it's my duty to protect Amity Park and one of the ghosts I have to deal with is a kid named Young Blood. Only kids can see him and so he can get away with tons of pranks. Unfortunately they usually get out of hand. Like when he played pirate and kidnapped all of the adults to power the ship" he said.

Valerie looked at him in surprise "That really happened? I thought Dash was just trying to make me feel stupid for going out of town with my dad while he was stuck in school" she said.

Danny rolled his eyes "Oh it happened" he said, a sly smirk on his face.

Robin looked at him suspiciously "How do we know your not lying?" he asked. Danny started to answer but jumped as red lights began flashing.

He shot a nervous look at the Titan's "I didn't do anything I swear" he said quickly.

Robin's eyes narrowed "No, it's the Titan alert system" he said, typing in some words into a computer. Instantly a blue screen appeared with lines.

A large dot blinked and Robin typed in more stuff and Danny gasped as a live video was displayed "Looks like some creep is attacking a little girl" Cyborg commented.

Danny gasped as a vampire like creature shot a pink blast at a young raven haired girl "That's not just some little girl" he said slowly.

Valerie gasped "Isn't that…"

"Danielle" the young halfa finished solemnly.

Line break

Instantly Danny turned to the others "I have to save her" he said.

Valerie scowled, lifting up her fist as a gun materialized, cackling "Not alone your not. That's Vlad and I am paying him back" she scowled.

Robin however scowled, glaring at Danny "Your not going. You're a bad guy and we're not about to let you go" he said stubbornly. Danny looked desperately, turning to look back and forth between the screen and Robin.

Finally dismay crossed his face "I promise you that after Danielle is safe I will let you do whatever you want. And even ask Val, when I give that promise it is as good as gold" he said solemnly.

The Titan's looked curiously at Valerie who bowed her head, nodding stiffly "He was willing to undergo complete torture as long as Danielle was safe" she said.

Robin looked back and forward between the two before nodding "Raven, Starfire. You two fly ahead and see if you can stop this guy. Danny and Val, you go with Cyborg in the car, I'll meet you guys there. I've got to look at something first" he said.

The others nodded and quickly split, heading towards where they were supposed to go. Danny felt cold inside as he followed Cyborg down to the t-car. He could feel his heart hammering as he thought about what he was going to have to do. Quickly they got in the car and Cyborg slammed it.

But it didn't stay silent for long as Cyborg looked in the rearview mirror at Danny "Dude you look like we're taking you to your funeral, what's up?" he asked.

Danny's eyes glowed green, despite him being in human form "If he hurt Danielle…" he trailed off, his face a mixture of anger and hopelessness.

Beast boy looked at him curiously "Dude what is this girl to you?" he asked.

Valerie looked down "His cousin" she said quietly.

Danny sighed "Actually…she's my clone. Plasmius made her. But she's more like my sister than anything because of it. We share the same likes, dislikes, powers, everything" he said. Suddenly he gasped, light blue mist rising from his mouth.

He looked at Valerie in horror and Valerie raised an eyebrow "Are you cold? It's gotta be like ninety degrees in here" she said. Suddenly they jumped as Valerie's wrist began beeping.

She looked at Danny in wonder "You can sense them?" she asked.

Danny snorted, looking around outside "How do you think I made it to all of those fights so quickly?" he asked. Suddenly he gasped, gripping the seat and turning the car intangible.

Cyborg shouted in alarm, jerking the wheel as the ground in front of them exploded "Keep driving!" Danny shouted, struggling to keep the car intangible.

Cyborg and Beastboy looked at him with wide eyes "What are you doing!" Cyborg asked. Sweat beaded Danny's forehead and the strain prevented him from answering.

Valerie looked at them "He turned the car intangible. It makes it so nothing solid can touch us" she said.

Cyborg raised a surprised eyebrow as another explosion blasted chunks of rock that went straight through the car "Maybe nothing solid can touch you but something intangible can!" a voice shouted. Instantly a hand of the same color reached through the car, grabbing Danny and yanking him out roughly.

Instantly the car regained it's color as the ghost threw Danny against a building. Danny groaned, scowling at the ghost "Skulker" he said angrily.

Skulker smirked, lifting his arm as a gun began cackling with electricity. Danny winced but the blast never came. Instead Skulker was shot to the side by a blue beam. Instantly he was trampled by a triceratops. Valerie scowled, helping Danny to his feet who used the opportunity to transform into his ghost half "Danny, we can handle Skulker. You have to save Danielle" she said.

Danny nodded, taking to the sky and soaring quickly towards the pink and green flashes that shot into the sky. He scowled as he saw Vlad, holding a small girl. Quickly Danny drew back his fist and punched forward. An ecto blast hit Vlad, forcing him to drop the youngest half ghost.

Swiftly the halfa dived, catching the young girl "Danny?" she asked.

He smiled warmly "Like I'd let you fight Plasmius without me" he teased.

Danielle smiled, hugging Danny who willingly returned it "Look out!" a voice shouted.

Danny gasped, turning his head to see the incoming pink blast. He scowled, bracing himself while shielding his clone "Danni…run" he said as the blast made contact. He barely bit back the scream as the blast seemed to drill into his back. He felt Danni leave his arms and then the blast stopped. Looking back he saw Raven's hands glowing as she kept Vlad trapped in a bubble. But her face appeared strained as he tried to burst free. Danny growled as Vlad launched a particularly powerful blast, breaking the shield and throwing Raven to the ground.

Vlad laughed darkly, turning towards Raven with an evil smile "And now lets see how well the famous Titan's can handle this" he said, charging up a large blast.

Raven quickly tried to move but her arms wouldn't work right. She took a deep breath, trying to gain feeling in her arms but nothing worked. Starfire moved to help but was stopped by another ghost.

Ember smirked "Sorry dipstick but no ones gonna help her" she said.

Vlad smiled as he threw his fist forward, ignoring Starfire's shouts. Raven braced herself for the blast, involuntarily closing her eyes. But a new cry of pain and the lack of pain on her body made her open them. Her eyes widened slightly in surprise at the sight of Danny in front of her, writhing as though electricity was flooding through his body. Vlad cut off the energy flow, surprised at seeing the young halfa.

As soon as the contact was gone Danny slowly lowered himself to the ground, swaying unsteadily as he managed to smirk at Vlad "Your not…hurting anyone…on my watch…Plasmius" he panted.

Plasmius stared in horror before scowling "We're not finished here" he said before Ember moved by him and the two vanished in a puff of smoke. Instantly Danny went down to his knees, struggling to draw breath. Instantly two hands touched his shoulders and he looked up weakly at Danielle and Valerie. Valerie quickly got on her knees and drew Danny close to her.

He sagged in her grasp and a tear rolled down her cheek "It's okay Danny, relax. Danielle is safe" she soothed. Danny nodded weakly before finally falling unconscious.

Valerie lowered her head, stroking his hair as the t-car and r-cycle pulled up "Dude what happened to him?" Cyborg asked, stepping out of the car.

Raven carefully got up with Starfire's help "He saved me. That monster attacked and he took the hit for me and another hit for Danielle. But despite his injury helping Danielle he still helped me" she said pointedly.

Robin turned to Valerie "I thought he was evil?" he asked suspiciously.

Valerie shook her head "I always thought he was but…I was wrong. Vlad twisted my mind and fooled me into thinking Danny was a threat…a monster" she said dejectedly.

She looked at his face carefully, gently stroking his cheek "It wasn't until we had the chance to talk on the roof that I saw…it was an allusion" she said.

Robin narrowed his eyes "How do we know we can trust him?" he asked.

Raven shot him a look "Look at it this way. You worked for Slade for a bit and we thought you were bad but you weren't. Beastboy was accused of being a villain before but it wasn't him. Cyborg was part of the Hive before. And we all know what happened with me" she said. Robin looked away and felt a small hand touch him. He looked in surprise at Danielle.

Her face was dirty and tear stained "Please, Danny is the only family I have. He will lay his life on the line to protect anyone but if you want to hurt him, can you at least heal him first?" she asked.

Starfire approached "Robin, it is better to heal someone and then deal out proper punishment then let an innocent person suffer" she said quietly.

Robin sighed "Let's get him to Titan's tower" he said quietly.


	4. Chapter 4

**You know the drill. If I get the ten reviews I'll update sooner. Otherwise, update is next saterday and I'll see you then!**

**Oh and the italics are a few weeks prior to the scenes with Danny and Valerie.**

**Don't own TT or DP**

Two Years Later:

Sounds of explosion rang through the streets of Jump City. Danny gasped, barely rolling out of the way as a rock flew at him. Besides him Valerie lifted an ecto blaster, aiming at Gizmo "I guess it's a good thing Jynx isn't with them any more" she commented.

Danny nodded, last time they faced Jynx she ended up blowing up one of Valerie's ecto blasters. They had to completely rebuild it from scratch. Besides them Cyborg struggled to move as many Billy's piled up on him. Valerie bit her lip "Where is Robin?" she asked.

Danny shook his head "Following a lead on Slade" he said with a sigh.

He then growled and turned intangible, going over to gizmo and disabling the machinery on his back "Sorry but you must be eighteen years or older to operate this machinery" he said professionally.

Valerie smirked "Still with your annoying quips" she said fondly.

Danny shot her an equally fond smile "But of course" he said.

Gizmo gagged, sitting cross legged "If fighting you is just going to have you two make out then please, can you just arrest me now?" he asked.

Danny smirked and quickly tied him up before moving to help Cyborg with the many people on him. Carefully as to not upset the weight he began carefully picking off people with ecto blasts. As each blast hit the person let out a startled yelp, vanishing.

Finally Cyborg managed to toss them off, looking gratefully at Danny "Thanks for that" he said, aiming a strange device.

Danny nodded "No problem" he said.

Suddenly a green blast nailed him and he glared darkly at the giant eyeball that held Seemore up. Danny glared darkly, backing up as the gun pointed towards him. He sighed in relief as a dark ball of energy hit the kid, forcing him to fall.

Looking around he saw as everyone quickly took down the rest of the villains "Sweet. And we still have plenty of time to get home before Beast Boy and make some actual food" he said.

Valerie put her head in her hand, shaking it "Actually he had a few dates organized tonight so we'll be lucky if he's not there. I say, let's just get some pizza" she said.

Cyborg shrugged "Works for me" he said.

He then smiled "But it's all up to Danny. Robin said specifically he was in charge while he was busy" he said.

Danny smirked "Yeah, yeah. Lets do the pizza and we'll bring some home for Robin and Beast Boy" he said.

Star fire smiled brightly "Oh glorious idea friend Phantom. Perhaps we can get one with mustard?" she asked.

Danny chuckled "Sure" he said.

He then followed as the group made their way towards the pizzeria. For a moment a shadow moved out of the corner of his eye and he whipped his head in that direction, his eyes narrowing. For several moments he studied a dark ally way before shaking his head, following after the gang.

Line break

_In some states away, and a few weeks prior a change was happening in a small town called Amity Park. Maddie carefully counted the seconds as she watched her daughter make her way slowly through town. Jazz was trying her hardest not to be seen and Maddie felt fearful. She watched as a ghost whipped his head towards Jazz and for a moment everyone froze. Finally the ghost turned back and Maddie breathed a sigh of relief. She could see Jazz smile at her before taking a step forward, and tripping. Maddie's breath hitched as Jazz hit a garbage can, creating a lot of noise. Instantly a dark shadow materialized behind her and Maddie gasped, seeing Danny Phantom grab her only daughter. But what surprised her more was another struggling figure he held. Maddie hadn't seen her son for two years but even with the matted hair and thin shape she could still recognize her malnourished son as he tried weakly to escape. Phantom turned to her with a sinister grin, his red eyes locking on to hers and taking her breath away. _

_His hand began to glow a ghostly green, engulfing her son who screamed in pain "No!" Maddie screamed, her pleas unheard as her son let out an unearthly howl before vanishing, a few ashes and a piece of his t-shirt drifting to the ground. _

_The world began to spin around Maddie as her breathing stopped. She stumbled back, hitting a wall as Phantom grabbed for Jasmine. Maddie stumbled forward but only made it to the edge of her hiding spot before the two vanished in a flash. _

_Pain and loss seemed to stab at the mothers heart, her sons screams echoing through the air "No…" she whispered._

_Line break_

_Just a half mile away Jazz paused, hearing the unearthly howls. She hesitated but then saw the ghosts move towards the sound and she smiled "The distraction worked" she breathed. _

_She sighed in relief, running across the field and away from Amity Park. She didn't stop until she reached the edge of a wood about a mile away. She paused before entering and looked back in sadness "I'll get help" she whispered._

Line break

Danny sighed, carefully knocking on the door "Come in" a voice called.

Danny entered slowly, holding a pizza box carefully "Hey Robin. I know you said not to bother you but I also know how bad you are at eating when it comes to Slade" he said.

Robin looked at him in surprise before smiling tiredly. Danny took that as an invitation, walking forward and setting the box of pizza down. He then looked curiously at a small device "What's this?" he asked.

Robin looked from where he was studying several pictures. He sighed "I don't know. I was hoping it would be one of Slade's devices but I can't figure out what it even does" he said.

Danny looked at it curiously "Mind if I?" he asked. Robin shrugged and Danny carefully moved his hand towards the device. He lifted it and studied it carefully.

Robin watched him with wary eyes as Danny smiled fondly "It almost reminds me of one of my dads weapons. He called it the ecto drainer. I never saw it finished but I did see the designs and the first bit of it. It was designed to shoot a green light when a beam was pressed that would weaken a ghost by slowly draining the particular ectoplasm that keeps them together. I never did stick around long enough to see him testing out the proto version because who knows how dangerous it would be for me" he said.

He then chuckled "The design was weird though because it didn't have a trigger. Instead it was a little panel that was located in this area" he said, pushing where it had been. Danny almost dropped the weapon as a green light came out, shooting at the wall where it harmlessly vanished.

Danny took his hand off the area with wide eyes before frowning "This is my dads. Where did you find this?" he asked Robin, his voice stressed.

Robin approached him with wide eyes "I found it in an abandoned warehouse that was full of Slade's men.

Danny nodded, frowning "And Slade did use it" he said, pointing to a small symbol on it.

Robin's eyes flashed "Your father is working for Slade? What kind of family do you come from?" he asked. Danny shook his head, his fist glowing green as the weapon slowly rose into the air before dismantling itself. Danny frowned as the pieces circled around him and Robin.

Robin looked at him in surprise "Since when could you do that?" he asked. Danny ignored him, one piece floating in front of them, slowly turning over to reveal a small symbol.

Danny scowled, the one piece dropping into his hand as he shoved it at Robin "There's your answer" he said.

Curiously Robin read it "Dalv?" he asked.

Danny frowned, a container of brightly glowing liquid moving towards them "That creep! How did he get a hold of this!" he shouted, grabbing the container as the rest clattered around him on the floor.

Danny's free hand formed a fist, shaking wildly "He of all people knows the consequences of dealing with this" he said, his voice dark and full of rage.

He then turned to Robin, holding out the container but keeping it at enough a distance that Robin knew it wasn't an invitation to grab it "This is ectoplasm in it's purest form. The only way to get it is to melt down, or in other wise kill, a ghost. Dalv is my arch enemy, a half ghost like me. He's almost like Slade" he said in disgust.

He then sighed, looking at the liquid "With your permission I'd like to get rid of this. So much exposure to human skin could prove fatal" he said.

Robin nodded before hesitating "Would your father have given this to Dalv?" he asked.

Danny shook his head "No. My parents were both highly respected people. But even if they weren't my dad was a little…possessive, about his inventions" he said.

He then paused "Remember when Valerie and I first came here? That vampire that attacked Danielle?" he asked.

Robin nodded "How could I forget? It was because of those events that I had to rethink the criminal system" he said.

Danny frowned, the dalv piece moving to hover once more "The ghost who attacked her was Vlad Plasmius. Also know as Vlad Masters, billionaire mayor of Amity Park. He also owns a string of companies called Dalv, which happens to be his name spelled backwards" he said.

Danny then smirked "But on the bright side I know how to rebuild this without using the ectoplasm" he said.

Robin met his gaze "But how? Isn't the ectoplasm the power source?" he asked.

Danny nodded "Yes. As it is in most of my dads devices. If I remember right he had to recharge this one in the ghost zone all the time because of the power intake but I know enough of the mechanics that I can probably build it so it could use any nearby ecto energy for the source" he said.

Robin frowned as well "But wouldn't that include you?" he asked.

Danny nodded "Which is why it'll only be used in emergency" he hinted.

Robin couldn't help but smirk at Danny's mischievous grin "You think Vlad's nearby?" he asked.

Danny nodded "At the very least he's selling Slade weaponry. Vlad's the only one who could steal my parents devices. He would come over and watch, sometimes help build them and then build them on his own with his own upgrades" he explained.

Robin looked at him curiously "Who are your parents? You and Valerie never seem to like talking about your pasts" he commented.

Danny winced "That's because both of us want to forget" he said quietly.

Before Robin could reply all of the pieces flew up into Danny's arms "I'll be in my room" he said quietly.

But before he could go Robin touched his shoulder "Sometimes the past isn't the easiest thing to remember but it can be the smart thing every now and again" he said.

Danny hesitated before sighing, his voice shaky "Yes. But sometimes the past can also bring on a lot of painful memories and if you continue to think on them you can't help but wonder what if? What if that didnt happen. What if you could hve stayed? What if they actually accepted what you were doing?" he asked quietly, painfully.

He then turned to Robin with downcast eyes "Where Val and I are from...She's not the only one who saw me as a villain. the entire town did. To them I was a criminal. And to them I was a monster. For every life I saved I had one more out for my blood. That is not a life I want to go back to." he said quietly before leaving the office.

Robin sighed at that as he left "But sometimes the harder past makes us a better hero." he said softly, knowing Danny wouldn't hear it. But that was okay. He knew that one day both Danny and Valerie would open up.

**Don't worry. All will be explained soon. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Only three chapters left after this. Hope you enjoy! And again, either ten reviews or you will be seeing the next chapter sometime next saterday.**

**Dont own TT or DP**

True enough Danny didn't hear. He was actually deep in thought as he studied the ectoplasm and the device, his mind whirling. Just what was Vlad up to? "Danny?" Valerie asked, breaking him out of his thoughts.

He smiled half heartedly "Hey. What's up?" he asked.

Valerie frowned, looking at the device pieces and noticing the Dalv symbol with an angry frown "What's up with all that?" she asked.

Danny frowned "Vlad appears to be up to his old tricks again. Seems he's supplying Slade with ghost weapons." he said, a bit of acid coloring his tone.

Valerie scowled "Why can't he just give up and back off? Hasn't he already made our lives difficult enough?" she hissed.

Danny shook his head at that "Obviously not. So...wanna help do research while I build this to be more human friendly?" he asked.

Valerie nodded, falling in step behind him before noticing the green vile "So what's that? Looks like ectoplasm but it seems...purer." she said.

Danny's shoulders shook in rage "That's because Vlad destroyed a ghost to get it. What you are seeing is the pure ectoplasmic leftovers after a ghost has been melted down." he said, barely able to contain his utter fury of the older halfa.

It was only the fear that kept him from racing back to Amity to knock him down a few pegs. The fear of being beat...and the fear of being rejected by the townsfolk. Admittably Danny had grown used to the fact that in Jump City he could walk down the street and people...thank him. He didn't get people screaming in fear, or wincing as he past, or telling their children he was dangerous and should be avoided. And as Fenton he had it just as nice. He could walk down the streets to a 'hey Danny!' or a 'nice day, isn't it?' rather than constantly having to watch his back for bullies.

"Hey? Lost in thought there?" Valerie suddenly asked.

Danny blinked before looking at her with a sheepish smile, his rage gone "Sorry. just thinking. Got me remembering how much nicer it is here than Amity. In terms that I don't have to worry about people cringing in fear when I fly over head." he said with a soft smile.

Valerie also smiled ever so slightly "Admittably it has been nice. I just wish I could talk to my dad. I really miss him." she said quietly.

Danny nodded at that, his eyes growing distant "For me it's Sam, Tucker, and Jazz. By now they are probably sure I'm dead." he said quietly.

Valerie was quiet for a moment as they finally reached Danny's room before she tentavily spoke out "Why don't we visit them?" she asked quietly.

Danny paused halfway through opening the door "What?" he asked.

Valerie shifted nervously "Why don't we go back? Take a vacation from the Titans and go back? Just for a little to see how everyone is doing. We've both gotten a lot stronger. Especially you. And if Vlad gives us trouble...I really do think we can beat him this time." she said, her voice growing eager.

Admittably Danny liked the idea. A lot. "It would be interesting to see how Amity is doing. I mean...it's been two years. Maybe...maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea." he said with a growing smile.

Valerie grinned at that, her heart racing with happiness "Of course we'd have to wait a little. At least a week. Robin deserves at least that much notice. That and they would have to figure out a second in command for while I'm gone. Probably Raven. And do we want to include Danielle in this?" he asked.

Valerie shrugged as they entered the room "I don't know. It would be up to her. Amity isn't really her home. She never had a home up until Titan's East took her in." she said.

Danny nodded at her point, dumping the parts on the bed before summoning a portal to dump the contents of the vile inside the ghost zone where it could rejoin with the energy of the world and not affect the human one "And maybe while we're there we give Vlad a taste of his own medicine." he said sourly.

Valerie grimaced at that "No kidding. Someone needs to put him in his place and I hate to say it Phantom but that has to be you. You're the most qualified to do it." she said.

Danny winced, looking at the parts as they floated around him "Doesn't mean I have to like it." he said sourly.

Valerie just smirked as she hopped onto his computer, easily getting into new records of Vlad's going ons while Danny carefully pieced the machine back together. It took him only about five minutes before he was satisfied, holding it in his hands before trying it, feeling a brief drain on his own energy before it stopped. "Danny...I think you need to look at this." Valerie suddenly said, her voice quesy.

Danny frowned, walking over to her "What? Is it Vlad?" he asked.

Valerie shook her head "No. It's Amity Park. Something tells me we won't be giving Robin a week. We need to leave tomorrow." she said quietly.

Danny looked over her shoulder, looking at the news clippings before his eyes grew wide.

Within seconds though he growled, his eyes glowing green "Vlad's going to pay for this."

break

It didn't seem like very long to Robin before Danny came storming back into the room, eyes blazing green even despite being in human form, Valerie following behind him, her complexion pale despite er eyes blazing in pure fury. "We're taking a leave of absence from the Titan's. Effective immediately." Danny said, his voice furious.

Robin blinked in surprise, standing "What's wrong?" he asked, alarmed.

Never, and I mean never had he ever seen Danny this furious. The half ghost hybrid was miraculously good at keeping his cool. Now, Valerie on the other hand he could see. Danny's fists clenched "We did our research on Vlad's movements," he said, spitting out the mans name like it was a poison "and apparently he's taken control of our home. And not in a good way either. In fact if it weren't for the fact he's a rich jerk who could pay off the media I'd almost be surprised the Titan's haven't gotten called in yet." he said, his eyes blazing with the fury he felt as he shook.

He wasn't so fearful of the towns rejection he would leave them to the sharks. No. Amity was _his_ town and Vlad was not going to bother them any more. Robin understood though. And he nodded before opening his mouth before Cyborg's voice rang in over the intercom "Uh, you might want to get up here Robin. There's a girl here requesting our help. It sounds serious." he said.

Robin sighed at that, standing up and looking at Danny and Valerie seriously "I'll grant you leave. When do yo-"

"She says she's from a place called Amity Park." Cyborg suddenly continued. "Her names Jasmine Fenton."

That was enough to make Danny's anger melt to stunned disbelief as he mouthed the name before turning and fleeing the room. Robin looked at Valerie in surprise "What was that about?" he asked.

Valerie put a hand to her mouth "That's his sister." she said quietly before also turning, running through the halls, Robin following, his face sharpening as he understood this was a far more complicated mission developing than he could have originally thought.

Him and Valerie reached the room shortly after Danny did, stopping still as danny and the red haired young woman stared at eachother in disbelief and hope. "Danny? Is that...are you really..." Jazz trailed off, tears rising to her eyes.

Danny nodded breathlessly as he took a step forward. Suddenly he was across the room, embracing his sister "Your here. How are you here? Why are you here? This is...this is incredible." he said, unable to stop the grin rising to his face.

Jazz sniffed before laughing, hitting him lightly on the head though her tears were now flowing freely "And what about you? You big idiot we all thought you were dead. Where have you been hiding all this time? Why did you leave?" she asked, her voice breaking.

At that Danny hesitated, glancing back at Valerie who stepped forward solenmly "We ran away from Vlad. He threatened to kill us if we didn't leave Amity. He almost did kill Danny as his warning." she said softly.

At that Jazz's face morphed into anger as she turned on her brother "And you let him win? Do you have any idea what he's done to the place? Amity is now a ghost town. And not in the normal way. Ghosts rule the town and the death toll gets higher with each passing week. I barely made it out of there. We need help." she said desperately.

She then looked at Danny with desperate eyes "I went out looking for help. I hoped the Teen Titans would have some assistance they could give. Anything would be a blessing by this point. Never in a million years did I dream I'd find you. Both of you. But I am so grateful I did because Amity needs you now. Needs both of you. We need our heroes back. Everyone regrets driving Phantom out." she said, her voice growing quiet.

Danny frowned at that "We saw the news clippings. Just today. Vlad's kept the going ons of Amity well hidden or I'd have returned ages ago. I'm sorry. We were planning on leaving tonight." he said.

Jazz laughed at that, though slightly hysterically as she hugged her brother "Thank you. Thank you." she whispered.

Valerie smiled hesitantly at that "Hey Jazz? Do you know...is my father still...is he still alive?" she asked fearfully.

Jazz nodded solenmly "He leads the mission control for the rebels. Those of us who refuse to bow down to Plasmius's reign. Though last year...he lost an eye and an arm. But if anything it's made him stronger." she said solenmly. Valerie gasped in horror, looking sick as tears rose to her eyes. That was it for Danny.

He once more turned to Robin "Again, you are clear with us leaving right? I want to make it clear we might not be coming back. For better or for worst." he said quietly.

Robin frowned, walking up to them and meeting Jazz's eyes with a nod "Unfortunetly I can't quite grant you leave quite yet." he said, earning a fierce glare from Danny.

But then Robin smirked "But how can I when we will be joining you as well?" he said, earning confused looks from the Amity group and smiles from the other Titan's.

Cyborg grinned "yeah, you heard the lady. She came for the Titan's and it's the Titan's she'll get. I'll contact East to take over for a little." she said.

Starfire grinned energetically "Oh joy, I will pack the snacks so we won't be hungry on our trip." she said.

Danny just smiled gratefully at Robin "Thanks." he said softly.

Robin just grinned "Hey, we're a team. We're in this together."


	6. Chapter 6

**Again, same condition. 10 reviews OR I will see you next saterday. After this there are two chapters left so I hope you enjoy. **

**Don't own DP or TT**

It took them less than an hour to get ready to leave before they took the t-ship, heading straight to Amity Park. To make room Robin and Starfire were sharing a cab, as were Valerie and Raven, with Danny and Jazz in the last one. "Thank you. For doing this." Jazz said quietly after they were flying.

Danny however shook his head "Like I said. We were going to leave tonight anyways." he said.

But Jazz placed a hand on his shoulder "I still can't imagine it was any easier of a choice. The fact your with the Titan's says to me that you are probably respected a lot more than you ever were in Amity." she said softly.

Danny nodded "Second in command over all the Titan's. Only Robin's authority over exceeds mine." he said quietly.

He then chuckled half heartedly "Not that is was easy to convince him I was good at first. Valerie still didn't completely trust me and so by extension, neither did Robin." he said.

Jazz looked at him curiously "What changed?" she asked softly.

Danny smiled fondly "Danielle." he told her.

The red head looked confused, raising an eyebrow "Your clone?" she asked.

Danny nodded, his fond smile still in place "Vlad chased her down here. I convinced the Titan's and Valerie to help save her. Apparently it was enough to make them see me as good. Because no villain would risk his life like that for a child." he said. Jazz chuckled at that "So where is she now?" she asked.

Danny snorted "Titan's East. It's the first place she's ever called home. The twins, Mas and Menos get along with her spectacularily. She even learned spanish to get closer to them. She's probably the only Titan who can keep up with them." he said affectionatly.

He then sighed heavily "I never meant to leave." he said quietly.

Jazz nodded "I know little brother."

break

When they neared Amity Jazz had them park on the outskirts of town "If we go into the city you will be shot down." she explained.

So Robin complied, parking a mile away from the town and having them trek towards the town. Once they were in sight of the border Danny drew in a sharp breath "You got past...that." he said, his voice hesitant.

Jazz nodded "Yeah. it was a very big distration." she said weakly.

Danny frowned "Well, after we get into town where do we go?" he asked.

Jazz smiled half heartedly, looking over at her brother "Where else? Fenton Works." she said easily.

Valerie smirked "Should've known." she said. Beastboy looked at them curiously for that "What's the big deal with Fenton Works?" he asked.

Danny smirked, standing tall and turning into Phantom "They're my parents." he said softly.

He then stretched "Well, might as well get us entrance. I'll meet you guys at Fenton Works. be safe." he said.

Valerie smirked, giving him a brief kiss "Don't go to crazy Phantom. You be safe too." she teased.

Danny nodded before disappearing, severl moments later a loud crash occuring in the distance and drawing the line of ghost guard guarding the city. immediately Valerie and Jazz lead the Titan's into the city, sticking to the ally ways and staying out of sight. In the streets they could occasionally see people. But it looked bleak. People had tracking collars on and seemed to be mindlessly going about their work. It was painfully obvious that no hope existed in this town. Not anymore at least. But Robin knew that they would fix it. They had to. For their team and because it was their job. Quickly they made it to a dull and quite ordinary building before Jazz ushed them inside "What happened to the sign? And the op center?" Valerie asked.

From overhead Danny scoffed as he entered through the roof "You kidding? With Vlad in charge I wouldn't be surprised about it. Mom...is still with dad right?" he asked hesitantly.

Jazz scoffed "After it became public knowledge that he 'killed' you he lost all chances. She threatened to kill herself before ever becoming his. And she was quite serious. And Vlad knows it." she said.

Danny nodded, before looking around the living room with a small smile. The outside of the house was different but the inside...that was the same. "So...where to?" he asked, turning to Jazz.

Jazz smiled, feeling hopeful for the future "The lab. We have the entrance to our rebel base from there." she explained, leading the way down the stairs.

She then turned to Danny "Will you...tell them too? About who you are? Both sides?" she asked.

Danny frowned "Do you mean 'will I give up my secret?'" he asked pointedly.

He then sighed "Which in that case...yes. I think it would be better for everyone. I'm just not entirely sure if right away would be the best idea." he said uneasily.

Jazz nodded as they reached the seemingly abandoned lab, going over to a panel and pressing her hand against it, a door immediately opening "It's only keyed into certain signitures that can open it. Which is me, mom and dad, Mr. Gray,Sam, Tucker, and Mr. Lancer." she explained.

Both Valerie and Danny looked at eachother in surprise while Starfire cocked her head "Who?" she asked.

Valerie chuckled "Danny and mines family, friends, and our...our english teacher." she said, chuckling in surprise, danny joining.

Jazz also chuckled "Don't laugh. He's actually very important to the rebel base." she said easily as they made their way down a hidden passage, the door closing behind them.

Cyborg frowned "Now I know how you got into our base so easily." he huffed.

Danny looked thoughtful "I had actually been wondering about that." he said.

Jazz just smiled as they made it to the bottom of the stairs, walking in on a surprisingly large group of people "Welcome to Phantom HQ." she introduced.

Danny stepped forward, stunned as people stopped, whispering in surprise and awe. He could see tons of familiar faces and it caught him off guard. he honestly didn't expect this many people. "Valerie?" a voice asked in surprise.

Valerie whipped towards them with a gasp before smiling, tears already rising to her eyes "Daddy..." she whispered, running forward and hugging him tightly.

But the reunion was short lived as a livid voice cut through the crowd "No!" the voice shrieked.

Startled the teen looked as a very livid Maddie Fenton stalked towards them, her eyes almost glowing in fury "This. Is. A. Lie! I saw Phantom kill my daughter. Just like he killed my son." she hissed, standing in front of them and drawing a deathly silence from the crowd.

Jazz however looked confused "Mom, what are you talking about?" she asked.

Maddie snarled "You cannot be Jazz. Jazz died. I saw it happen." she snarled.

Danny frowned "I did not touch her. You can ask the Teen Titan's. I've been living in Jump City for two years. I haven't been able to come near Amity till now." he said firmly.

Maddie just scoffed "But you can duplicate, and over shadow, and prrobably teleport. Besides, being Masters right hand man you would have to be good at decieving people any ways. Besides, how do we know these Titan's are fake? After all, Vlad was always good at deception. After all, none of us saw it coming that he was really a half ghost." she spat.

At that Danny's eyes flashed dangerously while Valerie straightened up in rage "What?!" she shrieked.

She scoweled, quickly moving to pace "That monster ran us out of town because I knew his secret! And now he just casually reveals it to everyone. That evil, no good, monster!" she ranted.

She then turned to Danny "I want at least one good hit. The first hit. After that he's all your but I want him to feel exactly what my thoughts are on him." she said furiously.

Danny nodded before looking at Maddie "I don't know what lies he has fed you. It's obvious to me that he's trying to turn you all against me. But the simple fact is...this is the real Jazz and I didn't kill your son." he said firmly.

Maddie snarled "Oh yeah? Then who did?" she demanded.

"Danny's...alive." a voice came out timidly.

Immediately the crowds parted to reveal two faces Danny missed so dearly "Sam...Tucker!" he said happily, his face lighting up at his two best friends.

Sam however frowned "Dark Dan. What does that name mean to you?" Sam asked, her eyes dark.

Danny immediately sobered up as the crowd fell still, watching in confused silence "Dark Dan is the name of my future. The Future that I fought tooth and nail to avoid. It's a promise to something I will never become. Because in that future I had killed my friends, my family, and everyone dear to me. I will not let that happen." he said firmly.

immediately Sam let out a choked sob while Tucker let out a slightly hysterical laugh, both of them laughing as they ran up to him "Danny!" they both shouted, hugging their half ghost friend who laughed.

They then pulled back and looked at him worriedly "Are you still...alive?" Tucker asked worriedly.

Danny laughed "Yeah Tuck. Yeah I'm still alive. And ready to fight." he said.

Maddie scoffed "Your a ghost. You can't be alive." she said bitterly.

Danny just shot her a look before sighing "Yes. Because I only half died." he said quietly.

He then looked up in determination "When I was fourteen I was shocked. Electrocution. It...it hurt. I thought I was going to die nd woke up like this. I was sure I was done for. But then I changed back into a human. I had a pulse, a heartbeat. i was still alive." he said.

He then took a deep breath "And I was so terrified that I never told my parents." he said.

he then looked at his mother directly who still looked bitter "But I will now. In front of all of you. Because you all need to know exactly where your help is coming from." he said.

He then took a deep breath, letting the rings flow along his body and turning him back into human, much to the surprise of everyone else. The reactions where mixed. Surprise, hope, relief, terror, and many more. His mother with looking with wide eyes. And he could see his father in the crowd, looking ready to pass out. But Danny stayed unwavering "I am Danny Phantom and Danny Fenton. Two years ago Vlad chased both me and Valerie out of town, nearly killing us in the process. I'm sorry I haven't been here to help but now I am. We will make Vlad pay. And we will take back Amity Park because it is not his. Amity Park belongs to the people and the ghosts belong in the ghost zone. That is simply how the world works. Now who's with me!" he cried out.

Immediately the cries rang up through the crowd. It was actually odd that he could get this much of a response but he couldn't help but like it. It made him realize that Amity had changed. But for the better. "So what's the game plan? fter all, your town, you rules." Robin said with a smirk.

Danny glanced back at him "I need you to rally the people. Work with my parents, Sam an Tucker to hand out all of the ghost hunting equipment. In the mean time Valerie and I will head out now. Knowing Vlad he's already perfectly aware that we're both back in town. I want to strike before he can rally the ghosts. Val and I will be the first wave. The townsfolk the second. And if we do this right...the ghosts will be the third." he said confidently.

Robin looked at him in surprise "The ghosts?" he asked.

Danny nodded "I have my share of ghost allies. And I'm hoping with this move I'm planning others will also join our cause." he said.

Robin nodded sceptically at that but moved to brief the team before going to Maddie, Jack, Sam, and Tucker to figure out how to divide all the weapons out. Danny then walked over to where Valerie was standing with her father, her eyes blazing. With a smirk he bowed low, holding out his hand as he turned into a ghost "My lady? I believe you claimed the first strike?" he said with a challenging smirk.

Valerie grinned predatorily "This should be about as much fun as trashing Skulker." she said with a smirk.

Danny just nodded, straightening up with a determined look as he turned to Mr. Grey "Don't worry sir. I've kept your daughter protected for two years. I'll be sure to bring her back to you safe and sound." he assured.

Mr. Grey nodded "Thank you...Danny." he said.

Valerie smirked, activating her own hunting gear "Let's go Phantom. Time to strike while he's unprepared." she said, grasping his hand tightly and allowing Danny to pull her up and through the roof.

Quickly they soared through the sky, not bothering to make themselves invisible. The town needed hope. And like Jazz said, they needed Danny and Valerie. Their two Amity heroes. Quickly they made their way to the mayors office for they had no doubt that was where Vlad was. Valerie's sensors were picking him up and Danny could sense him. Without stopping Danny phased into the office, picking up speed while readying Val. She smirked as they came into Vlad's office, catching him unawares. Without hesitating Danny released Valerie who carried her momentum into Vlad, her fist colliding harshly with his face and sending him crashing through the wall and onto the street.

Valerie smirked, brushing off her hands "I feel much better now." she said easily.

Danny smirked as he landed on the roof, looking down on Vlad who looked at them with a hint of fear before his expression melted into that of rage "You two!" he snarled.

He carefully picked himself off the ground, brushing off his now dusty suit "You are both supposed to be dead! Or at least so demoralized you'd never come back." he said scathingly.

Danny just frowned before looking out at the crowd that was starting to gather of both humans and ghosts "Well we aren't dead. And we are back. And this time I am claiming Amity for me. I claim Amity Park as my territory and any ghost that has a problem with it can come to me!" he shouted shooting a beam in the air so that his symbol appeared in the stormy sky where all of Amity could see.

Vlad scowled though you could see he was a little nervous. Because for a ghost to claim something as their territory means that for another to take over is a fight to the death, or destruction in most ghosts cases.

But then Vlad turned into his ghost half, rising up to meet Danny "You will perish. I assure you of that. I will make sure that this time I will personally end you once and for all!" he snarled.

He then launched forward, his fist glowing with energy. But Danny was ready and immediately launched frward as well with hist fist also glowing with energy. Both connected half way, the resulting explosion sending vlad flying back while Danny skidded back, his fingers in his mouth before he could even stop. And he whistled. For a moment the air grew still before the ground started rumbling, Cujo suddenly appearing with a fierce growl.

Danny smirked, petting the mutant dog "Alright Cujo, go get Frostbite okay?" he asked. The dog nodded before quickly disappearing again.

Danny smirked at that, settling into a fighting stance with both hands glowing with energy, one green and one blue "Let's see how you do against this!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Only the last chapter left. If I get ten reviews I'll put it up immtediately. Otherwise...see you next saterday! **

**Don't own TT or DP**

Both Danny and Vlad were evenly matched. Even with the occasional back up from Valerie they were evenly matched. It also didn't help that occasionally a ghost would pitch in to help Vlad. It actually surprised Danny. Vlad had twenty years of experience over him.

And he was matching his strength. With a little extra help he could possibly win this!"Come on Robin. Where the heck are you." he said, blocking one of Vlad's shots with a shield before returning the favor with a blast of ice.

It was a never ending pattern. Suddenly there was a cry throughout the streets as the streets became flooded with citizens. Leading them was the Titan's. Each Titan lead a group and they all headed out, surrounding the ghosts and over powering Vlad's forces. It was the push Danny needed. All of a sudden he was over powering Vlad. Vlad had twenty years of experience over him but he was still winning. Danny couldn't help but smile and feel his hopes sky rocket. He knew that it was thanks to the Titan's this was happening.

Before he had no chance but the Titan's had honed his skills in a way ghost fighting never could. "Give it up Vlad. You don't stand a chance at winning." he said with a smirk.

Vlad's eyes were starting to widen but his nostrils were flaring with anger "You would think that, wouldn't you Daniel." he spat.

But then Vlad smiled and both Danny and Valerie stopped, shivers going down his spine.

As quickly as his hopes had rocketed they started plummeting as Vlad started laughing maniaclly, flying back words and out of range "Do you honestly think you are stronger than me Daniel? Do you think I haven't thought of this possibility? I have been anticipating this ever since seeing you in Jump City. And now you will watch your world fall apart around you." he said.

Immediately clones shot from every where,, taking every one by surprised. Within seconds half of their allies had fallen, including Starfire and Beastboy. Danny couldn't help but look around in horror as the citizens of Amity were quickly overwhelmed, falling at every turn. It was the mayoral election all over but this time Vlad was targeting people to hurt them. Not manipulate them. Quickly Danny and Valerie dove into the fray, trying to take out as many clones as they possibly could but it seemed like for every clone they took out another was there to take its place. They were being over whelmed at an alarming pace. Suddenly an ecto shot glanced off another Vlad that didn't disappear, revealing him to be the real Vlad. Quickly Danny dove after him, shooting another ecto blast at the deranged halfa.

Danny scowled as he ducked under the returning blast, Raven coming up beside him, her eyes glowing black "azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" she cried.

Black energy shot at Vlad who simply went intangible. Danny looked around. The only ones still standing were him, Raven, Valerie, Maddie, and surprisingly Lancer. He shivered in fear as Vlad duplicated once more, several Vlad's spreading out with ecto blasts forming in their hands. Quickly Danny and Raven made a shield, barely blocking the attack. Sweat slowly dripped down off of Danny's forehead as his power slowly diminished.

Blood trickled down his side from a glancing blow earlier and looking around he saw everyone else was in just as bad of shape. He felt despair and a tear rolled down his cheek, mingling with the sweat. Vlad was just to strong, even after all of the training that was helped along by the Titan's. Suddenly his strength slipped as the shield fell as he went down to one knee, his breathing harsh. He looked up, glaring as Vlad approached him, a pitiful look in his eyes. Around him the others were unable to do anything but watch in fear. He saw Star fire rise weakly from where she had fallen and try to create a star blast before falling once more to the ground, down and out for the count.

As Vlad approached Danny looked around once more at all of his friends and family. Every single one of them had gotten together to help fight. He looked at Valerie, brave and strong but still so unsure. His mother, her form broken as she wept quietly over her husbands still form. Many people lay around but Danny was unsure on if they had survived or not. He looked nearby and saw Robin and he sighed. He'd worked so hard to gain his trust but now he was failing him. Danny shivered again, the feeling of despair nearly overwhelming him.

Tears were now pouring down his face, mingling with sweat as his body trembled with exertion. Slowly he stood on his feet. It felt as though he were trying to lift the whole Titans tower. Gravity fought against him and after just two seconds it won, pulling him to the ground. Danny couldn't help but look at Vlad darkly, silently cursing him as his strength slowly diminished. For a moment though Danny paused, his mind going back. He almost felt as though he could see his life flashing before his eyes. He could feel his strength slipping even as he got to his feet, only to be knocked to the ground again, something stabbing uncomfortably into his side.

With a groan he pulled it out, blinking as he saw the ecto drainer in his hands. Immediately he felt hope well up inside of him again as he pointed it at Vlad. "Time's up." he muttered.

Immediately the beam of light hit Vlad and the older halfa cried out in pain as Danny felt the start of his remaining energy draining. But he kept the beam on Vlad, rendering him immobile. But Danny was too weak and he was slipping. he could barely keep his grip on the device. His hand started slipping before suddenly a warm hand joined his, holding it up. Surprised Danny looked over at Wulf who gave him a reassuring grin as he added his power to the device. And he wasn't alone. Dora and Frostbite followed and Danny grinned in victory. The final wave had come through. With a grin he looked at Vlad's face that grew frightened for the first time ever before one final scream ripped from his lips before he fell to the ground, full human. For a moment the ghosts watched with bated breath while the remaining humans didn't dare breath.

Suddenly Plasmius rose out of Vlad, glaring at them darkly through his pained look "Curse...you..." he muttered before fading out of existence.

For a moment absolute silence reigned before the thunderous applause broke out. Danny couldn't help but smile, ever so slightly. After two years of being away from Amity. Three years of having Vlad as an enemy. And so long after wanting a semblance of peace. Vlad was finally no longer a threat. But with that peace left the adrenalin. He suddenly felt exhausted and the noise became muted as though someone had put cotton in his ears. He seemed detatched and only briefly registered hitting the ground. he thought he heard someone calling his name but he didn't care. Instead he let himself drift to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the epilogue! Enjoy!**

**Dont own DP or TT**

Personally Danny would say in the future, passing out wasn't that bad.

Waking up?

Yeah not so much.

The first thing he noticed was his head was pounding. The second thing, was he was sore. Even escaping from Vlad's minions didn't affect him this badly. He groaned as he opened his eyes, seeing the room around him was dark even though light filtered through a gap in the curtains. With a wince he moved a hand to his head, feeling a light bandage. Curious he felt it before coming across a particular painful bump.

He flinched before sighing "Must've hit my head when I fell." he said quietly.

He then looked around, slightly surprised to find himself in his old room alone. Cautsiously he sat up, wondering where everyone was. Were they all okay? Were they all alive? Slowly he swung his feet out of bed, carefully standing up. After he was sure he wasn't going to fall he made his way outside the room.

Once more he saw no one and he was confused "Where is everyone." he muttered to himself.

He slowly continued his trek, making his way down the stairs and to the empty living room. He looked around, completely perplexed by this point. There were no sounds any where. It was like every one had just vanished. Finally he had to check on elast place. Quietly, with a hint of dread he opened the door, the harsh sunlight blinding him for a moment.

He blinked, trying to see something but before he could recover someone lunged at him, pulling him in a hug "Oh Glorious, you are awake friend Danny. How are you feeling?" they asked.

Danny blinked, his eyes slowly adjusting "Starfire?" he asked, his voice hoarse.

Slowly he looked around, seeing everyone stopping to come and see him. It looked like they were all rebuilding "Hey Danny, how are you feeling? You've been out for a week." Robin said.

Danny's eyes widened "A week!?" he said in alarm.

Maddie nodded "Yeah. After you fell we took you back here. Since then that ghost, Frostbite? Has been helping you recover. We were sceptical but Valerie told us he was a friend..." she said, still sounding unsure.

Danny nodded "Don't worry. He is. He's usually who I go to for worst injuries. Or used to at least." he said with a grin.

Maddie nodded at that, her shoulders instantly relaxing. Danny then looked around in concern "Where is Valerie?" he asked.

Robin grinned, looking off to the side where she refused to meet his gaze. Danny was immediately concerned by her behaviour and went over to her "Hey, Val...everything okay?" he asked.

Valerie looked at him and Danny was surprised to see fury in her eyes. That was all the warning he had before he was painfully punched in the shoulder "Am I _okay_? I've been scared sick over you! What were you thinking!? That almost _killed_ you! Are you out of your _mind_!?" she demanded.

Danny flinched before frowning "I had to stop him. But now he's gone, right?" he asked.

valerie sighed "He's serving life time in prison. And I know. It's just...I almost lost you. Again." he said.

Danny couldn't help but grin at that "And now you have me for good. I promise I'll never leave you again." he said.

He then turned to Robin "Also, I'm afraid that Valerie and I need to leave the Teen Titan's. After all, the time we spent there was great but, Amity is our home." he said.

Robin smiled at that "I thought you might say that but I have to decline." he said, handing Danny his communicator.

Danny looked at Robin in surprised, feeling a little hurt till he saw Robin's smirk "But that doesn't mean you have to join the main Titan's. I officially dub you the head of the Amity Titan's group. But be warned we will possibly call you in time of major trouble. And we expect you to do the same. After all, once a Titan always a Titan." he said.

Danny grinned at that, accepting the communicator "Deal." he said.

For like he said, Amity was his home and even though he hadn't been there he didn't want to leave it again. For the town may have been broken and destroyed by Vlad but despite that the town had the best thing to fix it up. They had hope. Because both Phantom and Huntress were back to stay.


End file.
